


Kaze's path of shadows

by RedSkys1



Series: Hakurai family and other stories [1]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Bunny Girl, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futa, Futa on Female, Futa on Futa, Futanari, Futanari On Futanari, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, Monster Girls, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkys1/pseuds/RedSkys1
Summary: Kaze on a trip to give her girlfriend Felicja Ripe some gifts some even more special she is ambushed by a greedy rich snoby futa who.. Want's Felicja and to demoralize Kaze to think she was even worthy to begin with a daughter of elite people in society.
Series: Hakurai family and other stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174799
Kudos: 2





	Kaze's path of shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwizzleRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/gifts), [RichardPercival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/gifts).



> Yes this is set in SwizzleRich's and Richard Pervical's futanari universe or the vanilla one for now at least. I hope this and the future works live up to their standards.

##  **Chapter 1**

A bunny girl err futa was walking down a road holding a sealed container containing a few gifts for her girlfriend. Her scars still showing from some bad jobs she worked. Now unlike most monster girls being developed now this bunny girl Named Kaze of the Hakurai family was actually remade from fossilized remains from a village well one of several that were found. Her clan.. Or family now. Was made from all the remains from said village in japan thus while they may not remember their past lives they had full citizenship.. Granted some still didn’t treat them right. 

As Kaze had none being one of the few bunny girls.. In existence currently right now the lab made ones weren’t even available to be purchased yet. Still she smiled happy for once in her life after having a series of bad events.. Most not good but she had a loving girlfriend who was obsessed with her and her insane growth bunny cock.. Though she hoped the love went more than just her cock.. She worried that her emotional baggage.. Might make it easy for another futa to replace her.. 

And why would she be worried about this well where ten inch cocks was.. Not too impress 12 inches hard but two inches soft wasn’t much to brag about.. Except her where her cock lacked in length made up for it in girth. Even more so she was dating Felicja Ripe! The daughter of **THE SARAH RIPE** !! Practically a lot of both futas were always gunning for her.. And.. well while Felicja only gave them a hand job plenty of them had cocks that just simply dwarfed hers.. And while Felijca kept trying to assure her that Kaze was the only futa for her.. But she always gave those more.. Well endowed futa’s a longing look.  
  
She was then yanked inside of a abandoned store and tossed across the room the package she was carrying side out of her arms and into a corner. Acting quickly she turned the tumble into a roll till she hopped to her feet looking around looking around it looked like some hired thugs were attacking her for some reason. The first one charged her being well not sloppy but careless as Kaze moved around her like wind or was it water before she grabbed the arm snapping it before delivering an upwards palm strike to their nose hard enough to take them out of the fight cold.

More or less the same was repeated for the next one foolish to attack her blindly from the group of what seemed like four. A kick that was responded with kaze grabbing their leg breaking their ankle before yanking them close striking then in the gut knocking them into their friend before Kaze went on the offensive jumping with a slight twist to kick to hit the remaining thug with a kick before a loud subsonic ring brought Kaze to her knees causing her to also sway as her sensitive bunny ears were being attacked as she was forced onto her back as a rich big cocked futa that made Kaze’s look just out right inferior in all aspects.  
  
“I see this device works as intended for you mongrels. The likes of your kind aren’t worthy of being with such elite’s as the Ripes and Bowski’s. She I can not replace any more of but saving my dear Felicja who a low life like you is completely unworthy of on all levels and I’ll prove it to her with this video.” The evil futa grinned as all the thugs undressed binding Kaze while her body was being sent off balance by the subsonic sounds.  
  
They threw her on a cleared table as a gigantic futa walked in grabbing her hips. “N-No please don’t! I promised Felijca I’d on-GHA!” She went crossed eyed as the massive cocked futa rammed into her poor bunny ass dry stretching it painfully even hitting her prostate to help her cock get hard as a female merc climbed up to rub her hardening cock against her pussy lips. “No hard feelings just business but damn if you ain’t my type cute strong and you playing loyal to your girl is adorable but we know all futa’s sleep around on their lovers back.” She smirked as Kaze went cross eyed as her hips bounced up from the giant relentless pounding with their mosteri sized 6 foot cock. Even their balls slapping the table threatened to topple it.  
  
Kaze tried struggling to get her off. “N-No I really am lo- **ACK!!** ” She cried out in pain as the lady went reversed cow girl and began beating Kaze’s balls giggling from Kaze’s pain as Another this time 11 inch futa cock shoved down her throat shutting her up by the rich girls command. “Aww such a silly futa we both know you cheated on Felicja several times you just can’t admit it. Heck one eye’s sclera is black ya little freak!” She laughed in Kaze’s pain having enough of her balls now being swollen as now started bouncing the Kaze’s well sized cock now kissing the giant who’s cock was starting to throb as well as the other thug.. And the rich girl was of course jerking off with a condom on of course.  
  
The end was signaling near before suddenly the giant slammed her cock in beating Kaze’s prostate into cumming as she flooded her guts with cum as the other futa did the same to her stomach before they pulled out drenching Kaze in their cum giving her a through cum bath. She was left speechless and panting for a few moments even the one slut showing off the cum drooling from her pussy as proof of Kaze’s cum shot to the camera before a few minutes later the footage stopped.

“You know this look suits animals like you. You never deserved Felicja in the first place and you’ll never have her once I show her this video and give her a taste of real futa cock yours will always be lacking after that never able to truly satisfy her. Oh and the name is Hades poor busted animal.” She said her red eyes peered into Kaze’s golden jade even as her soft grey hair fanned the ground around her as they just left her in this dark room with only the fading sunset lighting the room and the cold coming in. 

They didn’t care for her safety or her valuables as they just left the sobbing Japanese bunny girl to shakily get back on her feet couching out cum as she just walked to her container on shaky legs before sitting their hours passed before a passing cop spotted her. This was Alexie Kholimov who had come to see Kaze as something as a surrogate daughter having met her through Monika Bowski Felicja’s mother grew concerned as Kaze just sate their staring at a carrying container.  
  
“Kaze sweety what’s wrong?” Alexie said gently going to touch Kaze’s cheek only to gasp as she felt a cold creamy substance touch her fingers. Didn’t take a expect much less a trained doctor to guess what happened.  
  
Kaze herself was still a bit out of it so she spoke more loosely than normal. “M-Mom… What kind of futa gets raped.. I’m pathetic aren’t I? N-Now Felicja is going to leave me and and.“ She began hyperventilating going into shock causing Alexis to Need to give her a shot of something to make her sleep. 

It broke her heart to see Kaze like this. After calling in a squad care she went with Kaze and Kaze’s gift box back to Swiz Rich Police center.. To which Alexis put her in the rape victim section a room with round the clock medical watch for such extreme case victims.  
  
She then went to the police chief about this and. “She is to have no visitors except direct family members that have been screened. Felijca Ripe and her mother Monica are not to visit her for no reason still she can be deemed mentally fit enough to leave and until we’ve gotten started on the investigation. Till then she’s confined to her room.” She said giving a cold look.

Alexis quickly protested this bold and seemingly cruel order. “But Ms Nut-Cracker this is absurd confining her with minimal contact from lov-” She was about to begin before Uni Nut-Cracker slammed her hands on the table.  
  
“No buts I don’t think you’d understand like most woman here. But there is a reason I’m the chief around here. It’s cause I’m hard on both women and futa yet still fair. And you want to know what I’ve learned with a futa you have a lot more to worry about when they are the rape victim women are easy. Futa’s are hard especially without and known suspects. And you want to know what I learned it’s always the ones that are close to them that you need to watch out for the most. The girlfriends, the moms even the sisters though usually they crack when screened the easiest. Now shut up and take those orders to Monica I’ll need to be seeing her for a meeting.” Uni said leaning back into her chair.  
  
“For right now your on her approved list as you have your oath and I’ve seen your not the cruel type. But this is serious no one sees her without being screened. I’ll punish whoever breaks this rule severely. Her gift box will be given to Monika now get out of my office Alexis.” Uni said rolling her chair over to her computer by the brand Cumbook. 

This left Alexis a little agitated but she did an about face looking at the exit and leaving still more than a little angry. She would be sure to let Monika know what was going on with Kaze.. She knew her boss must still have Kaze's best interests at heart.


End file.
